La fille qui avait l'habitude de faire la vaissell
by NineveSaintAnge
Summary: Yuri. Ginny/Luna. UA. Et cette fille c'était surement pas Luna. Elle elle passait plutôt son temps à rien. ou a faire des trucs limites...


**La fille qui avait l'habitude de faire la vaisselle.**

.

* * *

.

Elle émit un léger rire par ce que de toutes façons, en ce moment, son emplois du temps se résumais à chauffer des pervers sur le net et traduire des scènes de sexe gay en français…

_X cracha dans la main pour lubrifier sa bite avec le mélange de sperme qu'il avait déjà produit et la salive de Y déjà présents, ça devrait certainement suffire. De plus, X ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir un seul instant sans être à l'intérieur de Y ; Son besoin était aussi important que celui de son ami et il devait se concentrer assez fort pour ne pas juste s'enfoncer en lui et le déchirer_.

Et puis bien sûr chanter des chansons à tue tête, les massacrant allégrement en omettant quasiment volontairement la moitié des paroles…

Une sorte de medley improbable en sortait, mélangeant les groupes, les titres, la langue…

_Did you see the stylish boy in the riot, It's in the water baby, it's in your bag of golden brown, Truth be told I'm starting to worry about ray, Toi et moi sur le saaaaaaable!_

.

Bref… Rien de bien réjouissant. Alors lorsque cette fille lui avait demandé si elle avait quelque chose de prévue pour ce soir… Elle avait rit. La fille ne s'était pas démonté et lui avait proposé une cigarette, qu'elle avait refusée. Elle ne fumait pas. Avait elle dit comme pour s'excuser. Elle était plutôt jolie cette fille, rousse, les cheveux au carré, un joli mordillement de lèvre et un cul très sympa. Elle se mordillât un peu les ongles et sourit avant de lui proposer d'aller boire un coup. La fille s'appelait Ginny. Alors elle lui répondit qu'avec plaisir, Ginny.

Ginny prit une bière, et elle, un diabolo fraise. Elle ne buvait pas d'alcool, dit elle, s'excusant toujours un peu. Ginny sourit et demanda s'il y avait truc qu'elle faisait. Elle sourit en retour et répondit qu'elle faisait bien la cuisine.

C'est quand sa tête s'abattit sur l'oreiller qu'elle se permit un sourire vraiment victorieux. Ginny au dessus d'elle enlevait son propre T-shirt, révélant une poitrine assez généreuse. Le pied. Elle adorait ça, elle qui pourtant n'en avait pas tellement. Elle commença à déboutonner son jean et se cambra pour le faire passer sur ses fesses, tout en riant comme une gosse. Le sexe l'avait toujours fait rire, c'était drôle à faire.

.

C'était pour ça qu'elle le faisait jamais avec des garçons. A ce stade là c'était plus un jeu, c'était un risque majeur. Les gosses et tout ça. Elle prenait pas la pilule. Et puis de toutes façons, ça lui foutait les jetons un sexe d'homme. Enorme, violet et dur. Beurk.

.

Ginny lui enleva son T-shirt, toujours au dessus d'elle et s'attaqua à sa poitrine, léchant et suçant ses tétons et déposant de légers baisers un peu partout sur son cou. Ses mains déboutonnaient le jean de Ginny et caressaient sa peau. Ses fesses étaient toutes douces. Elle rit un peu, Ginny ne portait pas de sous vêtements. Alors elle la poussa sur le coté et l'allongea à plat ventre, déposant des baisers depuis la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos de Ginny, enlevant son jean dans le même temps. Ses baisers se posèrent sur les fesses de Ginny et descendirent encore. Elle avait vraiment la peau très claire. Ses mains s'occupaient de la poitrine opulente de son invitée de la soirée, pressée contre le matelas, mais émigrèrent sur son ventre lorsque Ginny se cambra.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur le sexe déjà humide de Ginny et le lécha doucement. Et puis moins doucement, écartant les lèvres de sa langue, s'extasiant du fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait avec une vraie rousse, et que c'était vraiment roux partout.

.

Sans se vanter elle était douée avec sa langue. Elle arrivait à faire un nœud dans une queue de cerise messieurs dames, et oui !

.

Mais bon, une langue habile ne fait pas tout. Elle finit par mettre un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Ginny. C'était chaud, assez agréable. En tout cas ça devait l'être pour Ginny qui se cambrait et gémissait sous ses caresses, et qui s'était mise à quatre pattes un peu plus tôt.

Elle-même se redressa et s'attaqua à sa poitrine de son autre main, et à ses omoplates de sa bouche.

.

Elle espérait juste que Ginny n'était pas vaginale… Ses amis, gay pour la plupart, avaient fait un hold up sur ses godes et autres vibromasseurs en prétextant qu'en ce moment elle avait autant de vie sexuelle que leur logeur, un certain Rusard. Que répondre à Neville et Seamus à ce moment ? Qu'elle les attendait au tournant et d'utiliser des capotes avec sans, oublier l'eau de javel ? Bah oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Et c'est ce qu'elle expliqua à Ginny qui s'était effondrée sur le matelas en riant.

.

Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et recommencèrent doucement à s'embrasser et ce fut elle qui profita des caresses de sa compagne du moment. Elle, elle ne l'était pas, vaginale.

Et lorsque les doigts de Ginny effleurèrent son clitoris, elle gémit sourdement.

.

Sincèrement, elle avait prit son pied ce soir là. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait pas baisé soit dit en passant. Elle enleva le sachet de thé de son eau chaude et soupira en avalant une gorgée. Avant elle détestait le thé, mais une de ses ex qui en avait une consommation délirante l'avait en quelque sorte habituée à en boire.

Ginny passa à coté d'elle, et s'assit sur une chaise, attirant à elle un bol de café. Elle sourit en voyant l'air pas frais de Ginny et lui tendis charitablement ses tartines beurrées. Ce serait ça de moins à faire pour cette pauvre âme. Ginny lui sourit et elle trouva qu'elle avait un joli sourire. Elle sourit sans cesser de mâchonner ses lèvres et se leva pour rajouter du lait dans son thé.

Putain, le chat avait encore renversé la pile d'assiettes dans l'évier. Elle grogna et remit la pile en place, toujours dans l'attente d'être lavée, et jeta celles qui étaient brisées. Un rire se fit entendre et elle se tourna pour voir Ginny qui câlinait son putain de chat à la con. Elle se frotta le coin du nez de l'index et soupira. Ginny le va les yeux et se leva tout court pour s'attaquer à la vaisselle sale.

- T'es pas obligée de faire ça !

- Laisse, j'ai l'habitude. J'ai eu six frères à la maison.

Alors elle s'assit et regarda Ginny laver ses assiettes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit de nouveau.

Peut-être que Ginny voudrait rester un peu. Manger ici à midi par exemple… Elle pourrait même faire la vaisselle si ça lui chantait.

Ginny sourit et accepta.

Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un truc à faire à manger maintenant…

Elle fit une tresse de ses longs cheveux blonds et alla se laver les dents sans oublier d'effleurer plus ou moins discrètement le jolie p'tit cul de sa nouvelle femme à faire la vaisselle.

Tout allait être beaucoup plus facile maintenant, avec Ginny pour faire la vaisselle.

Elle rit toute seule et se frappa la tête du plat de la main pour arrêter de délirer comme une débile.

Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours. Elle massacra une chanson.

_Please don't get me wrong_

_See I forgive you in a song_

_We'll call the likely lads…_

Et lorsqu'elle entendit Ginny reprendre le refrain avec elle, elle se dit que vraiment, tout allait être beaucoup plus facile désormais.


End file.
